Arc 1 Episode 9: Black Market - WholeSale
With the news of Soramaru Owned Establishment known as The Wormhole put right front and Center for Thracian, it seemed as though his endeavors were quite literally falling into his lap. Or... is it? Horrid things are heard and said about this place known as The Wormhole, they say its where people walk in and leave out in a bucket. Let's Hope the Same can't be said about The One Known as Thracian. Who knows? Maybe he'll even find out some vital information when he's there! Or... maybe he'll become there next bag of Kidneys for the highest bidder. Post 1 ( Game Master ) As Thracian gained the information he'd been seeking he'd make his way over to the Wormhole however he'd find out that things weren't as easy as it all sounded. The Black Market location was in an alleyway, hidden from the general public with a red neon light shining above the entrance of the building. tryujyrteretryu.jpg If Thracian attempted to travel with goons in his family he'd only be met with a gunfight at the door, and the way the alleyway was structured it was almost set up to pick off intruders, or rather hostile intruders. As Thracian approached the door he'd be met with a surprise. It was bolted off, no one was getting in or out without a password. A slate had been made in the door, so that the Bouncer could peek outward, if only just briefly to ask for the password. Bouncer: ( Opens slate eying Thracian ) What's the password... 'ROLL TIME! ' Thracian has been met with a task. He wasn't given information about a password. So now its time to play a game of fate here! ' '''If Thracian were to roll a 15 or higher then not only would he guess the password using in how intellect off the fly which is " Fire Flower" But he'd do so with so much swiftness that it'd throw the bodyguard off completely. ' 'If he were to roll a 14-11, then he'd get the password wrong, but the bouncer would ask for Thracian's shirt leather jacket which he'd be able to trade off to the bouncer in order to get in. ' 'If he were to roll a 10-5, then not only would the bouncer spit in his face but he'd shut the slate, not allowing Thracian any form of access. ' 'If he were to roll a 4-1, then the Bouncer would whistle and some of the Soramaru goons would of pointed there guns down at Thracian from below, while others came from behind him, covering all the exits of the alleyway where they'd hold him at gunpoint! ' The Roll was a 2 roll1.png Post 2 ( Thracian ) He said with a gruff tone in his voice. 38d16f0143c71bdaec5a9e306549d722.jpg ''The eerie darkness of that night would never escape Thracians memory. He clearly remembers the pitch-black curtain draped over the sky, and the twisted, warped shapes that the stars made against the blackness. The milky speckles twirled and danced along the sky in various patterns, tugging at the corners of my his in a way that almost made him smile. It was hard to shove aside the worries corrupting my mind, but eventually, He stopped walking over the hard pavement below my feet and just... stopped thinking. He was alone.'' 'Well as of right now he was alone, after his information from the man in the club Thracian decided to follow the lead on his own leaving the family out of the wormhole. But that didn’t mean he didn’t come prepared or didn’t use them at all. It was a bit of a cold night, many people seemed to underestimate the cold tonight. Everyone but Thracian, unlike his casual wear he was wearing what “seemed” to be two coats. I say two because his inner chest seemed to be much bulkier than normal as if he was hiding something beneath his clothes As there seemed to be a tape moving within his pockets. He also wore a scarf over his mouth covering half of his face all was seem was his piercing grey eyes.' 'Some of his men didn’t seem to like the idea of their boss leaving alone, but it wasn’t up to them. Thracian felt that nothing from his life could touch him. Not a single thing could harm him in anyway. As he stared up at the sky and studied the silver glow of the moon. He smiled down before making his way inside the alleyway where he would come across the bolted door.' 'NPC: Password?' 'Thracian: Blow yourself..' 'Instantly men began to surround Thracian arming him with weapons and a army, it seemed he was out man and out gun or so he thought. If he was allowed he would pull out what seemed to be a trigger a wire came from underneath his coat as if anyone would look closer it seemed to be a bomb strapped to his chest. “Uh Uh Uh..What’s the word I’m looking for? Hm.. Oh. Let’s not blow this out of proportion guys..” He held the trigger which could not only blow himself up but! The men all in the alley was including the bolted door if anyone even fired they would be not only putting their life on the line but their bosses werehouse as well. Seeing if even he did kill himself this would trigger KPD and men to expose this “Wormhole” For what it truly was. '' Post 3 ( Game-Master ) The Bouncer stood shocked, watching as this man approached him with a bomb to his chest. It was ballsy none the less. Bouncer: You son of a bitch, you think you can call the shots here!? The Bouncer was tensed, but he had a call to make! And he had to make it now! If he were to roll a 15 or higher then the bouncer would chicken out, calling his men to stand down and allow Thracian in without little to no resistance. Even dropping their arms as he entered. If he were to roll a 14-11, then the Soramaru's will tense, allowing Thracian entry but they'd follow but they'd keep their weapons on him even after he entered the establishment. If he were to roll a 10-5 then they'd call his bluff firing a series of rounds at Thracian but he'd pull the explosive, blowing himself up and the Wormhole at the same time! If he were to roll a 4-1, then he'd be gunned down in cold blood, way before he could even activate the explosive! 'The Roll was a 20' ''' roll2b.png '' Post 4 ( Game Master ) Bouncer: God Dammit all! 234567hgjk.gif He said shouting at the top of his lungs while his eyes shot back and forth. Bouncer: He has a bomb you fucking idoits, stand down! Before long the other Soramaru members would stand down while they stared out at the male with the bomb on his chest. They tensed up with angry expressions on there faces. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. It was like something straight out of a movie. Before long, they allowed him entry into the Wormhole, inside he'd see girls wearing nothing, working along assembly lines naked as they placed body parts in food containers, which were then loaded up into boxes and then sent off to various areas depending on the box stacks. Some of the body parts went to the Kasaihana hospital, while others went to the highest bidder. A man had been watching as Thracian entered and he spat on the ground. His name had been Purple. And he was one of the leading lieutenants in the Soramaru clan. Purple: Who the fuck is this guy!? 11420771_885681428172404_658891757_n.jpg Purple: And why havent you placed a bullet in his head! Post 5 Robbliss-4aa289c9fcbc8.jpg Purple: Who the fuck is this guy!? “I’m the guy holding the Ak-47 now SIT DOWN” The male didn’t enter until all the men who dropped their guns went inside before him, he picked up one of the goons weapons as he led them all inside nice and sweet. Upon seeing the operation a smile crept upon his face as he noticed the woman who were most likely here against her their will. “Tonight is you girls lucky day. I bring you not only salvation but I give you Vegance.. Vengeance against the men who captured you.” He looked over to the women and ordered them to tie all the goons up including Purple. He would even go as far as blind folding them making it to were they only could hear his voice and nothing else. “Is this everyone? Hmm shame.” Once everyone was tied he would’ve also asked about cameras and even looked around and if nothing came up and the man would’ve smiled pulling out his phone making a call. “It’s clear..” Within a moment notice Thracian and a few of his guys would’ve entered the Wormhole wearing what seemed to be Clown masks. No one was allowed to see his face only hear a voice. “Ah.. I like what he’s done with the place.” Thracians men said walking inside his man who was holding the bomb would’ve pointed towards Purple who was tied and blindfolded. '' ''Without even saying a word Thracian would nudge his man with the scarf over his head to intergate Purple. The lieutenant would’ve felt a cold gun hitting between his legs as the male spoke with such a blissful tone. “Now. I’m only going to ask you this once. I want information and I hear your the man to give it to me so tell me. Spill everything...Or I will..” As that person did his job Thracians men would do the same with the females and the scared guards. Thracian however with a gun in hand would walk the empty halls of the entire business. Wondering what he would find he brought one of the females with him promising her freedom along as she could give him a tour guide and inform him who the purple guy was. ''Post 6 ( Game Master ) ''Purple: You assholes, really let this piece shit ransack our establishment!? When the boss, when the boss hears about this, he's going to kill ALL OF YOU! '' '' 5-joshi34-40086262-1334-750.jpg '' ''Purple: clown masks...fuck you pieces of shit! If you were a real man! YOU'D FIGHT ME! MAN TO MAN! ''Once all the goons were tied up and bound together, Purple sat in front amongst the others. A scowl on his face while he turned his head up with a sinister look on his face. '' ''Purple: I ain't telling you shit. You, and the rest of your band of merry men? Can go fuck yourself robin hood. '' ''Purple said while tilting his head to the left. '' ''Thracian and his goons wanted answers? Well, let's see how far the god of fate will carry his luck. '' ''If he were to roll a 15 or higher, then he'd get his information. He'd tell him about Danchou's attempt at selling the Serum to the KPD, and he'd even spill it as to how Danchou meant to sell a defected version to them, as one large experiment for him and another man known as... well, revealing that name would require another roll. '' ''If he were to roll a 14-11, then he'd only tell him that he works for Danchou, and nothing more. '' ''If he were to roll a 10-5, then he'd only be told to go fuck himself where he'd then cut himself free, pulling a pistol out and shooting Thracian right in the chest! '' ''If he were to roll a 4-1, then he'd bite down on a suicide pill, killing himself before he could reveal any more information to the unknown Yakuza scum.'' ''The Roll is 11'' '' roll3b.png '' ''Purple: Alright, Alright, I'll tell you... '' ''He said foaming out of the mouth with spit. '' ''Purple: I work for... Danchou, Danchou Zetsubou. '' Post 7 ''Thracians men were good at their job. Nobody suspected a thing, and they were everything you could've ever asked for as henchmen to be. He gained their trust, and when you have a bound so deep that one couldn't run away, that's when the monster appeared. When the bond was strong he could show his true self because now, He didn't need any weapons to hurt you; just a word, if you were crying on his feet, begging him to stay. Even if he won't really go away, you believed it. The simple thought that he could leave was enough to make you pray him. And he knew it. He knew he made you an addict to his painful words, to his hits and sweet words right after. He was your torturer, your pain disguised as an angel. And even when you were crying on the floor, wondering why and praying the pain to stop, you still fucking loved him.'' ''Speaking of the devil Thracian finished circling the entire building having his men keep a lookout for anyone. But as he made his way back it seemed the man was giving information that they already knew. This caused the masked Thracian to shake his head as he signaled one of the women to come over. “How bad has this man hurt you? What would you do to return that pain onto him. What would you do in order to go back to your normal life? Would you mane? Kill would you torture?” The women would nod. This was the bond. This is how Thracian finds loyalty wherever he goes.'' ''“Open his mouth.. I don’t want him screaming.”'' ''Facing the Purple once again, Thracian men opened his mouth as they would’ve watched the female in question grab his right foot with a tight grip around the arch with herleft hand. With a t machete gifted to her by him, she immediately cleaved it to slice down between his big toe and the first index. Wasting no time, she hastily began to saw apart plough of flesh between the toes. With there being more muscle and thicker skin to sever than bone, The woman constantly jammed the machete in a seesaw motion trying to cleave into some resistance. “Do you have anything to say now champ?” He said almost instantly as the women who watched let out sort of a girlish giggle each time more squirted out but after a few inches of being met with no resistance. He still had a chance to save his toe but the choice was up to him.'' Part 8 ( Game Master ) 23456y.jpg Purple screamed in agony as the girl tortured him for her new leader! But it was clear, where Purple's loyalty sat. Purple: Long... Live... Danchou... Before long, a sloo of Soramaru men would come rushing through the front doors, if Thracian were to turn around he'd see a red light flaring on and off behind him. A silent alert, that had been sent right to Danchou's secret hideout. Soramaru men were in, and they were in shooting! S040sFg.gif 9fc170114801aaec9ddc4f60c06da5f2.gif with just as many men, and 20 plus more than Thracian brought, they'd storm through the doors guns a blazing hitting everything and everyone they could! ROLL TIME! If Thracian were to roll a 15 or higher, then he'd be able to evade the gunfire, getting himself out of danger rather swiftly before his men were mostly gunned down around him! But he'd be able to gun down a few Soramarus himself as he rushed to safety. If Thracian were to roll a 14-11, then he'd be able to dodge most of the bullets, but he'd get nipped a few times! Although, he would manage to get to safety through most of his men would be gunned down! If Thracian were to roll a 10-5, then he'd get slammed by the enemy, they'd fire off and kill most of his men, he'd get shot twice, where he'd then have to sucrry away to safety! If he were to roll a 4-1, then he'd get shot, and gunned down by the Soramaru forces along with his men but he wouldn't die! Post 9 The Roll was a 8 ''It seemed Thracian was getting the information he needed..That was until the doors busted open and men started to open fire. The gunshots cracked into the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. In comparison they were tinny and small, coming from one direction only. Even if they could have been mistaken for the cracks of an oncoming squall there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was just another murder in the capital, another mother's child buried when the sun comes up or else incinerated if no-one claims it. Sometimes that happens just because they can't afford the burial. “Boss! Get out of here! Take this!” One of Thracians men pushed their boss out the way aiming for him to get to the back door. '' ''“No! AGH!” Thracian went forward grabbing Purple he wasn’t done with him being one of Danchou’s head meant he had tons of information he could use. But during him pulling him Thracian was shot twice but it wasn’t enough to get him down. Two of his men began to cover his tracks as he ran with Purple pushing him along with a gun to his back. He could barely walk due to his toe being cut. “GO GO GO!” Thracian slammed his shoulder into the bolted back door to make his escape. He was only accompanied by two of his men while one still laid inside but what for? The moment Thracian hit the outside a few blocks away from the scen the entire building would explode.'' ''*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*'' ''Whoever was inside was a goner the C4 would’ve set killing everyone who was involved leaving no loose ends. His limo would pull up as he pushed Purple inside along with one of his men as Thracian quickly got inside. The limo would’ve pulled off serving out of the entire disitct. Inside Thracians hand seemed to be a recorder. First post: As there seemed to be a tape moving within his pockets: The guy with the scarf was recording the entire thing now pressing play Purple voice could now be heard saying.'' ''Purple: I work for... Danchou, Danchou Zetsubou.'' ''A smile crept on Thracians face as he leaned back in his car disappearing into the night he handed the recorder to one of his men as he said. “Make sure our friend Keyome get this.. I think he would love to chat with you.. But first your going to have to tell me some secrets before he does friend..”''''' Category:Arc 1